FanThrowing Mistress
by Neko223
Summary: Yumi, the fan-throwing mistress has been transported to a different sector of Code Lyoko. She must fight numerous amounts of monsters on her own. Is William behind this? Or is it X.A.N.A? Can Ulrich get to Yumi before William? *Read full summary inside*


Disclaimer: Yumi, the fan-throwing mistress of the group, has been spontaniously transported to a different realm of Code Lyoko. She must learn to fight numerous amounts of monsters all on her own. But she is also in the human world with Jeremy, Aleita and them. How can this be possible, that she is in two places at once? Is William behind this? Or is it X.A.N.A and her evil ways? Can Ulrich find a way to get to Yumi before William does? Will Yumi have to choose between Ulrich and William, or will she be taken over by X.A.N.A? Read more, to find out...

**Fan-Throwing Mistress**

**Chapter one: Yumi, Gone?**

Panting heavily, eight pairs of feet ran towards a tall structure. The tower.

Ulrich stopped in his tracks next to Odd, panting softly. "Ok, Aelita. You're up."

Yumi skidded to a hault. "Hurry now. We don't have much ti-AH!" She fell forward after a red beam of light hit her straight in the back.

X.A.N.A's monsters had arrived, and they didn't look like they were there to talk.

Odd got his lazer arrows ready. "Get out of here you annoying bugs!"

The hornets that seemed to be dancing around one another abruptly stopped, and charged up their lazers, aiming right at Aelita as she was running to the tower.

Yumi saw this and jumped in front of her. "No way!" She easily blocked the attacks with her metal fans.

Ulrich joined her with Odd right behind. "Ok, let's do this!"

Then the hornets stopped once more, but did not make any movements; only hovering in the air slightly.

Yumi whispered to Odd. "What are they waiting for?" Indeed, the hornets were waiting, but on what?

Odd shook his head. "I'm not su-" The sound of laughing could be heard behind them.

Turning, Ulrich growled loudly. "William!"

Yumi turned on the heels of her feet, and met William's eyes for a split second before he charged towards Odd, running past her.

Odd cried out, slamming into a tree, then slid down slowly to the ground, unconscious.

Ulrich turned. "Odd! AGH!" He flew forwards just as William slammed his sword into the back of his head.

Yumi gasped and turned. "Ulri-" Before she could say another word, William grabbed her up by her neck and squeezed tightly.

Grabbing onto his hands, she gasped-choked-for air, trying to get his hands off from around her neck. "W-William! S...Stop!"

He merely laughed, standing there, enjoying her pain. Then, out of nowhere, Odd jumped onto William, clawing him. "Take this!"

William growled and kicked Odd off easily before stepping onto his chest hard, grabbing his sword.

Odd's eyes widened a little before the sword was impailed into his chest. His digital data could be seen as he pixilized, then disappeared into the air.

William grinned evily, then turned to Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi was holding her throat while Ulrich was bent down next to her, his head bleeding slightly. "Yumi, are you ok??"

Yumi looked up and smilied a little- "Y-yeah...f-" Glancing up, she could see Williams sword raised over his head, a mad look to his eyes. "..Ulrich look out!!"

Ulrich turned too late. The sword struck him down, hard, and he disappeared as well.

Both Odd and Ulrich had been devirtualized. Which meant Yumi was the only one left. And she was alone.

Yumi gasped then scrambled to her feet and started to run, William following behind her as they ran through the ice sector.

--

Meanwhile, in the lab, Jeremie was busy getting Yumi a vehicle to ride on, tracking her progress and place.

There came a groan of pain from behind him, and Jeremie turned to see Odd and Ulrich limping into the room.

"Heh, you guys don't look good at all. William really got you this time, didn't he?"

Odd scowled. "Shut it, Einstein." He walked over to the Super Computer and watched on the screen with Ulrich and Jeremy.

Ulrich paniced. "Wait!"

Odd glanced at Ulrich before looking back at the screen. "What is it?"

Ulrich looked at both Jeremie and Odd. "Where'd Aelita go??"

Jeremie started to search. "She's in the tower. But something's not right.."

Odd paniced this time. "What?? What's wrong??"

Jeremie glanced at them. "Her digital file is corrupted. I'm going to have to start return to the past as soon as she gets the tower de-activated. Which has to be in the next...five seconds."

Aelita was at the small holographic-looking keyboard, then she typed in the code, and nods. "Tower de-activated."

Yumi fell just as William jumped up and thrust his sword at her.

There was a scream.

Jeremie typed in a few things, then pressed enter, and a large ball of light surrounded the room, originating from the Super Computer before covering the whole entire city and factory.

--

"Anyone see Yumi since the return to the past?" Aelita asked aloud as they walked around school campus.

"Nope...what about you, Odd, Ulrich?" Jeremie glanced at them, still walking.

Odd shook his head. "No....but I think I heard that she was with William's clone earlier."

Ulrich got an annoyed look. "She probably wanted to stay near him in case it really was the real William and he could cause trouble."

Odd grinned, along with Aelita and Jeremie. "Do we sense a bit of jealousy?" They all spoke at the same time.

Ulrich's face glowed like a bright, red tomatoe, and he shook his head. "No! You're all just being annoying!"

Just then, Yumi's cheerful laugh could be heard from where they were standing. Ulrich turned his head.

"No, I think the french teacher just needs a few anger management lessons!" She laughed, walking with none other than...

"Yeah. She does have a few issues to work out." William.

Odd noticed the annoyed and angry look on Ulrich's face. "Uh...Ulrich...just calm down.."

Ulrich turned away. "Hmph! I'm fine!" Then he walked off. "I'm going to go find Sissi!"

Aelita shook her head. "He's not going to actually find her, is he?"

Jeremie smiled then shook his own head. "Nah...he just needs to cool off, and Sissi is pretty much the only one that would listen to him right now.

Aelita showed a very concerned look on her face after turning back to see tears in Ulrich's eyes.

--

Yumi giggled after hearing one of William's jokes. "Interesting. Hey, the bell's about to ring, so I guess I'd better head off to gym. Catch you later, ok?"

William smilied, and nodded. "Sure...but first..." William walked up to Yumi, about an inch from her.

Yumi blinked a little in suprirse. "W-William...w-what are y-"

--

Ulrich turned around a corner, growling, but more calm now than he was earlier.

"W-William...w-what are y-"

As soon as he heard Yumi's voice, he immediatly thought something was up, and took off down a hallway. "Yumi!! What's going-" He skidded to a hault, his eyes wide.

William had pulled Yumi close to him, his lips connected to hers in a kiss.

Yumi was holding him, kissing back, and Ulrich stood there, watching.

William opened his eyes, then saw Ulrich and pulled away. "U-Ulrich! D-didn't see you there, buddy...ehe.."

Ulrich had a deep scowl on his face, his vision practically turning red in anger. "You......"

Yumi gasped. "U-Ulrich! It isn't what you think!! I-I swear I-"

Ulrich glared. "Shut up! If you like him so much, then that's fine by me!" He turned away, back to both of them. "Just don't let me catch you next time like that!! It's gross!" He then took off running.

Yumi reached her hand out. "Ulrich!! Wait!!"

He kept running.

Yumi stopped, then a wide grin spread across her face. "That was too easy."

William nodded. "Why did you want me to do that again?" It was obvious now that it was William's clone and not the real thing.

Then Yumi reached up to her hair and pulled off a wig, letting long, black hair fall in its place. "Oh, nothing...just wanted to play a small joke on Ulrich." She smiled at him.

William shook his head. "I don't know, Sissi...Ulrich looked kinda upset...and when I say kinda, I mean a lot."

Sissi growled and pointed at him. "What do _you_ know?! You're just some stupid boy!" Then she clasped her hands together and put them to her chest. "But...Ulrich...he's somethin' else...you know?" Her voice sounded distant, dreamy.

William blinked. "Does that mean he's not human?"

Sissi glared. "You're stupid! Why don't you just go bug someone else!"

William shook his head, confused. "When did we get into the subject of bugs?"

Sissi got an annoyed look. "UGH! You're so....so....._IDIOTIC_!" She then turned and walked off, still in Yumi's clothing.

William just stood there, blinking, watching her walk away.

--

Yumi opens her eyes to the sound of machinery. "...What the hell...?" Glancing up, she noticed she was in her ship. "How'd I....get here..?"

William's face appeared on the screen of her monitor in the cockpit, grinning madly. "How about a little...game...before you die?"

Yumi glared. "William! Where am I?! And **no** I don't want to play one of your stupid games!!" Reaching for the controls that would send out a S.O.S signal, she realized she couldn't move her hands. "W-what the...??"

William laughed. "You aren't getting out of here so easily....you're going to have to fight my monsters to get out alive!"

She groaned in pain at feeling the earlier effects of running start to pull at her legs. "But how?? My hands are tied to my chair! I can't reach the controls!!"

He grinned madly. "Use your telekenisis to move them...I'm sure it can't tire you out _too_ soon...." Laughing, his face disappeared, and all was silent as Yumi sat there, thinking of a plan.

But before she could even start to find a way out of the binds around her hands, a blow rocked the ship roughly, causing her to be thrown forwards then back. "Ah!!" She cried out, then glanced at the monitor for behind the ship, seeing Kongers coming up on her swiftly.

Yumi felt fear start to coil it's way up from her stomach into her throat. The urge to scream was rising. But if she screamed, William would know just how much this was affecting her.

"No damn way.." She whispered to herself, then she closed her eyes tightly, concentrating on the levers and buttons in front of her.

--

Aelita sat in class next to William, silently taking notes every now and then, glancing at him between words to make sure he was too.

William sat there, staring ahead with a bored and dull look across his face. "..."

Aelita sighs. More tutoring for him tonight.

The bell rang, and Aelita grabbed her things, heading for the door.

William called out to her, and she turned as he ran up to her. "Hey...I have a question..."

Aelita blinks. "What is it, Wiliiam?"

"It's about Yumi....I haven't seen her in awhile...where is she?"

Aelita stared at him. "I thought you'd know...you were talking to her yesterday!"

He shook his head. "No...that was Sissi dressed as Yumi to fool Ulrich into thinking that Yumi liked me instead of him."

Aelita gasped softly, then turned her head away, getting a very angry look on her face. "That little..."

William blinked at the next word she said. "Uhh...what's that mean?"

Aelita turned back, her cheeks lighting up. "Oh! Nothing! Just don't say it. It's bad, you'll get in trouble."

He nodded. "Well...if you see Yumi, can you tell her I take the blame for what happened?"

"Uh...sure." Aelita smiles a little, then watches William walk off before running to Jeremie's room.

--

Ulrich presses a button on the keypad of the Super Computer, growling. He needed some time to think by himself.

But before he left, he noticed Yumi's character card pull up on the screen. "...?"

The elevator doors closed before he could hear her cries of pain.

--

"Jeremie, you guys! I need help now! William's kidnapped me and I'm in the Digital Sea, but I have no idea where I a-AHH!" Another blow from the Kongers rocked the ship once more.

William's laugh was heard as he watched, his face on the monitor screen.

--

Ulrich stepped into one of the tubes down a floor below the Super Computer, and turned just as the door closed.

He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar sensation of being scanned, and lifted up off the ground slightly.

The Super Computer scanned his digital data.

Ulrich felt himself being transported. And when he opened his eyes...he was in the Forest sector.

--

Yumi could feel someone else in Lyoko. She prayed a thanks to God before managing to use her telekenisis to press a button that would send out a S.O.S signal.

Then the ship's light turned red, and her eyes widened. She didn't have much time left. She'd have to act fast.

Yumi managed to turn the ship to the Kongers with her mind powers, and shot at them until they were dead. "Phew..." Sighing in relief, she sat back, relaxing a little.

William laughed. "Don't think it's over!! We've just begun!"

--

Ulrich felt the small wristwatch on his left hand vibrate, and he glanced down at it, only to see Yumi's digital file character appear on the screen. He just let his hand fall back to his side, and he took off running through the forest terrain, killing any X.A.N.A monster he found.

--

Jeremie and the others reached the factory about an hour or so later, talking and nodding while they descended in the elevator.

Jeremie's eyes widened once he layed eyes on the Super Computer. "Oh no!"

Aelita blinked in surprise. "What is it, Jeremie??"

He ran over to the Super Computer and started to press in coordinates. "It's Ulrich. He's in Lyoko by himself...and...something else. A distress call?"

Once he pressed the small window, it showed Yumi's character file. "What the...??"

Odd widened his eyes. "It's Yumi!"

Aelita nods. "But the question is, where is she making the distress call from?"

Ulrich's character card disappeared from the screen, and about fifteen seconds later, he comes up to where the others were, silent.

Odd turns his head. "Hey, buddy! What were you doing in Lyoko all on your own?"

"Cooling off....what's with the nervous looks?"

"It's Yumi." Jeremie said without looking at Ulrich.

Ulrich had a slightly curious expression on his face. "What about her?"

"She's in Lyoko, and she sent out a distress call about an hour or so ago."

Ulrich gasped, remembering the call he had recieved in Lyoko, and how he did not answer it. "Damn it!!"

Jeremie looked at him in surprise. "What is it??"

Ulrich got an angry look on his face. "I was in Lyoko then. She called for me...but I was so mad at her that I didn't pick up...I just...let it ring..."

Aelita stared in disbelief. "What?? Ulrich, you should have never-!"

"I know what I did was wrong, but I was mad!!" His fists clentched.

Jeremie slams his hand down. "Stop it! All of you!!"

Odd looked towards Jeremie with a surprised but silent expression.

"I'm sending you all to Lyoko right now. Maybe we can find Yumi before it's too late. Go!"

Ulrich ran to the elevator with Aelita and Odd before pushing the button, descending deeper into the factory.

--

Yumi was half awake, half asleep. She had just gone through about every moster she and the others had ever faught. "..."

William had a slightly grim look on his face, then grinned, showing he had a new plan.

Yumi started to cry softly, but made sure she didn't show it, and looked up at the screen, glaring.

"Let's bring in the Kalamar, shall we?" He said, grinning.

--

Jeremie watched as the others moved through Ice sector, searching for Yumi.

Aelita stopped at the edge of part of the Ice sector. "She's out there somewhere!" Pointing, she motioned to the Digital Sea.

Ulrich growled. "The one place we can't get to!!" He looked up at the sky. "Jeremie! Is the skip ready yet?!"

Jeremie was working like clockwork. "The updates aren't ready yet! And if I send you down now, the ship would collapse into itself from the pressure of that part of the sea."

Just then, Yumi's character card disappeared off of the screen as soon as it said her HP had reached zero.

"...! Oh no!!!" Jeremie cried out, pressing a few more keys. "No no no!"

Ulrich stood there with Odd and Aelita. "What is it, Jeremie??"

"It's Yumi! Her health reached zero and now she's......she's....."

Aelita swallowed. "Gone...?"

Jeremie closed his eyes. "I'm afraid so..."

Ulrich closed his eyes tightly, dropping to his knees, then threw his head back and cried out.


End file.
